The Scoop
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: A little different. Chuck is married to Serena and Blair is an editor at a local newspaper. Sparks start to fly between Blair and Chuck when she has to stay in his home when she decides to write a book about him. Give it a try! C/B


The Scoop- Chapter One

When did his life become this fucked up? For a time everything had seemed all right but of late, he just couldn't be happy. How could you be when you found yourself married to Serena van der Woodsen?

Chuck shook his head in annoyance while he picked out a suit jacket for dinner. If he wasn't impeccably dressed, Serena would of course be bitching at him again. She seemed to get her kicks mostly for making his life a living hell. He would divorce her in a heartbeat, but now was just not the time. He had just regained control of Bass Industries and he couldn't afford to let anything detain him from reaching his goal.

He had never loved Serena, but of course his father had pressured him into marrying her. And whatever his father asked, he found himself doing. Not because he wanted too, but for the reason that he wanted his father to be proud of him for once in his life. That had never happened though. Bart Bass would never be proud of the son he had and that sucked. No matter what he did, it was never enough.

He secured his cufflinks before straightening his tie while looking at his reflection in the mirror. At one time he had considered himself handsome and he still did to a certain degree, but the years with Serena had taken a toll on him. Not so much a physical appearance, but mainly an emotional one. The bitch was out to get him.

Serena was beautiful, but that was almost a curse. The beautiful and completely unattainable wife. If her father and his father weren't so close he would have dumped her ass a long time ago. Thirty years old. He couldn't believe that was his age. Mainly because lately he had been feeling so much older.

He sighed as he put on his purple suit jacket. He still loved purple, he had ever since he had been a teenager. A smirk crossed his face at that thought. Serena hated him in purple and he was going to wear it just to goad her. That wasn't smart but he was feeling reckless. He missed his days of teenager youth where he had been able to do anything that his heart desired.

Just as he was about to descend the stairs, a voice called out, "Chuck!!!"

Her voice just about pierced through his soul and if there was one thing that Chuck Bass knew, it was that he was going to have to get the fuck out of here tonight before his pain in the ass wife drove him to his death.

XOXO

He walked down the plush carpet of the stairs very slowly only to grate on her nerves more. "You beckoned me?"

Serena gave him an irritated glance before returning her attention to the dining room table. "You're late. We're having a dinner party tonight, remember?"

He glanced at her and he had to admit that she looked like a Grecian Goddess. The long flowing blond hair topped with the spectacular white dress, and not to mention her lithe body. But that did nothing for him anymore partly because he knew the real Serena, the one that she showed no one, but him. She reserved the total bitch only for him. Then her words dawned on him and he managed to choke out, "Dinner party? What the hell are you talking about?"

She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him like he was a petulant child. "Don't tell me you forgot. You did, didn't you?"

Her tone instantly put him on edge and he ripped off his tie and threw it on the floor. "I've been under a lot of stress lately, S. With Bass Industries finally back on top, there is just so much added work and I can't remember everything that you tell me. You talk nonstop and most of the time, I just try to tune you out."

"Fuck you," she snarled.

"Nice mouth." He picked his tie off the floor and put in back in his jacket pocket.

"Shut up," she snapped before setting places around the table. She glanced over at him again and shook her head in disgust. "Why do you always wear fucking purple when you know that I hate it?"

Chuck stalked over to her. "Maybe it's because I know you hate it and I love making you mad." He whispered into her ear.

Serena whirled around and move away from him as quick as possible. He smirked at her reaction to him, he really had no idea why she had married him in the first place. She obviously despised him like he did with her. When he saw that she was still setting places around the table, he felt his temper begin to rise. "Serena, I'm really did forget about the dinner party but I'm not going to it. I'm tired and I'm not in the mood for any of your shit with you or your friends."

"Do you have something better to do, Chuck?"

"Actually I do."

"Cancel all of your plans because you are going to be attending this party that I'm hosting. I've already told all of the society girls that you will be attending and how would it look if you backed out of it now?"

He placed a hand over his aching forehead. "I'm not going, Serena. And don't tell me what to do?"

"What are you going to do then?"

"I'm going out."

Her mouth dropped open in shock. "You're going to fuck another one of your whores? Don't you think I know about that?"

"Well I guess that you would Serena since I don't bother being discreet about it."

A perfect tear slid down one of her cheeks and he had to fight the urge not to laugh. It was all completely orchestrated to make him feel bad, but this time he wasn't going to buy into it.

"Serena you know that I don't love you just like I know that you don't love me. Why wouldn't I go out to seek female attention from somewhere else?"

She wiped away the tear angrily. "I do hate you, but can't you not fuck other people while we're married? It wouldn't look good if someone found out."

"That's the sad part. You don't even care if I'm with someone else, you only care how it's going to look if someone else were to find out. Our whole marriage is a sham and I don't want to spend another minute with you when I don't have too. Why wouldn't I go and fuck someone else?"

"You're disgusting." She spat.

"It's better with someone else than it would ever be with you." With that parting shot, he wrenched the front door open and went to find an available woman for the night. He needed a shot of scotch and a nice, willing woman to keep his side of the bed warm. Not particularly in that order but it would be necessary that the woman didn't have blond hair. He preferred brunettes now a day's more than anything else.

XOXO

As Blair Waldorf walked into the editor's office the next day, she knew that Bill had a big scoop for her. She could tell by just looking at his face. He looked like a pile of gold had just fallen in his lap and perhaps it had.

She smoothed a hand down the long flowing locks of her hair before taking a seat beside his desk. "Do you have a story for me, Bill?"

She looked around at his desk which had things overflowing on it at an alarming rate. Pencils, pens, paper, folders, stacks of tips, messages, and whatever else you could think of were laying hap hazardously all over the desk. That was a clue in itself. Bill's desk was always pristine so something big had to be happening.

His eyes appeared to almost been bulging out of his head which was no different from usual. "I have an amazing piece for you to write, Waldorf."

Her curiosity was instantly piqued. "What is it?"

"First, it's just not a story, it's more of a book writing assignment. Are you up to it?"

A corner of his mouth lifted in a teasing grin and she knew that he thought she would immediately agree to it. "You know that I am always up for anything Bill, but I need a little information first. You want me to write a book? I'm not going to be able to be a reporter anymore then because as you know writing a solid book takes months to complete. It's hours and hours of hard work."

He nodded his head while he thrust his feet on top of the desk upsetting the piles of papers. "I know that Waldorf, and while I hate to lose you here, you are definitely our best writer here and I know that I can trust you to get the assignment done. You are just so meticulous with details, your writing is almost perfect, and I couldn't think of anyone else better for this job. What do you think?"

She pondered the task at hand. "I think I would be up to it of course if I'm interested in it. There is nothing more annoying than being bored with the task at hand, and I won't waste your time if it doesn't interest me. What is the assignment?"

"Do you know a Chuck Bass?"

"Not really. Only by his name but then again everyone knows that name because of all the trouble that Bass Industries has been having."

Bill shook his head. "Not anymore. Chuck Bass has entirely turned around Bass Industries. We all know that it was a fledging business after Bart Bass died, but he has revolutionized it. It's a success again and I want you to find out how he did it. Everyone is interested as to how he could do this. There is a bigger story then what he is letting on to."

Blair chewed on her lower lip while she thought of everything that he had said. Against her better judgment she was interested in doing this. "Would he agree to be interviewed by me a couple times so that I could actually get enough information to write this book?"

He grimaced. "That's the thing Blair, and I don't know if you're going to be happy about it. You wouldn't be interviewing him. You're actually going to have to live with him for a few months while you observe the environment in which he lives. It will only help you write the book faster, and then you will be able to go to Bass Industries and see how everything runs. We need someone to tell this story Waldorf, and you are the person that I trust the most."

Her mouth dropped opened in amusement. "Are you freaking crazy? Why would I go live with Chuck Bass for months? And isn't he married to some very rich socialite?"

"Yes, his is, but from what I hear he's been unhappy for a very long time. That's the other reason that you have to move in with him while you do this Blair because I want you to observe their marriage also. This is basically going to be a biography on Chuck Bass and how he's made a name for himself. I want all the details on his company, his childhood, but maybe most importantly his marriage."

"Don't be so sure that I am going to take this on yet, Bill," she said while giving him a hard glare. "And why would you want me to focus more on his marriage than other areas of his life?"

"I want you to do whatever will sell the absolute most copies of a book like this. And the idea is gold because we've already gotten the publisher's okay and he hasn't even seen a book yet or anything. This is something that people want to know. Everyone that knows about the Basses wants to know how Bass turned the whole company around. It was basically dead and I can tell there is a big story to it."

"Has he agreed to let me stay at his home while I gather the information for the book?"

Bill turned even more squeamish. "Nobody has contacted him yet. I thought I would leave that up to you."

She nodded. "Of course you did." A sudden smile came across her face. "Alright, arrange a meeting today with him and I will fill him in on everything."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I knew that you would be the only one we could even consider for this job."

"Don't thank me yet. If there is one thing I have heard about Chuck Bass, it's about what a bastard he is. I'm going to be in for the longest months of my life with him around."

XOXO

Later that day, Blair walked into Chuck Bass's private office at Bass Industries. She finally got a good look at him as he was riffling through papers on his desk. She stood by the doorway while he continued to hurriedly sign things off and place them in a box on his desk. She noticed the way his eyebrows drew deep together when something happened that he didn't quite like. He was a very handsome man and she hadn't expected that. Blair had thought she would encounter a portly and chain smoking man, and instead she found herself almost face to face with someone who looked like they just stepped off the cover of GQ. That didn't matter though, she was only here to do a job.

She knocked twice lightly on the door before stepping inside his office. "What the fuck do you want?" he asked without even glancing up.

A small grin tipped the corners of her mouth. He was obviously in a very grouchy mood. "I'm Blair Waldorf and I have an appointment with you, Mr. Bass."

His head immediately popped up and his eyes leered down her body as he took in her knee length black skirt and blouse. His eyes finally reached her face and he appeared to like what he saw, but soon enough his eyes turned icy again. He waved her towards one of the chairs by his desk.

Blair gladly took a seat and just stared at him, taking in his appearance. She had to admit that she liked what she saw.

When she said nothing else, he snapped, "What is it that you want?"

She glanced down at his desk and it was piled with mountains of papers, and she realized how busy he must be. "I'm sorry for bothering you, but I won't take too much of your time."

"Well?"

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm a reporter for the _New York Times_."

Before she could even finish, he threaded a hand through his hair and muttered, "Fuck! I hate reporters."

She looked at him in amusement. "I'll try not to take offense." A small smile came over his face, but it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. "Like I said, I'm a reporter but I've always been more of an author. My editor came to me today with an idea and it requires writing a book and I agreed to do it. I've always loved writing literature more than just writing snippets of a news story."

He arched an eyebrow in confusion. "That's all very nice, but what the hell does it have to do with me, Waldorf did you say?" She nodded.

"Oh, did I fail to mention that I'm writing a book about your life? A biography of sorts."

His mouth dropped open a little and he looked aghast. "Are you fucking serious? You're writing a book about me?"

She pulled her purse tighter in her lap before she felt the need to wrap it around his neck and strangle him with it. He was being obtuse on purpose. "I am quite serious I assure you, Mr. Bass. I am writing a book about how you regained control of Bass Industries and how you made it what it is right now, some details about your childhood, and of course some of your private life would be included too."

He tapped a hand on his desk as he looked her right in the eyes. A strange heat seemed to be flooding through him. "I'm not known for beating around the bush so I'll just come out and say it. Why are you coming to me and telling me about this? Don't you authors just usually write your books without bothering the subject?"

"You make it sound like you're a king or something."

He winked at her. "I am a king of sorts."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Not to me, you're not, but there is nothing wrong with your ego is there?"

He ignored her question. "Answer my question."

"Mr. Bass…" she began but she didn't get very far until Chuck interrupted.

"Chuck."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Chuck. I hate being addressed by Mr. Bass unless it's by some of my colleagues."

"Mr. Bass." She started again and noticed the grin that came over his face as she didn't listen to his instructions. "I want to tell you that you can't just order me around. I'm not one of your employees who you can treat like shit and just expect me to bend at the knees and honor every one of your wishes. I will never do that."

"What is it that you want, Blair?"

The use of her first name bothered her, but she didn't let that on. "I need to conduct several interviews with you so I can get the facts for the basis of the book."

"Fine." He agreed tiredly.

"I'm not done just yet. I also need to move in your house with you."

"What the fuck? Are you some crazy stalker or something?"

A laugh escaped her throat. "No, I'm not." She wiped tears of mirth from her face, she was laughing so hard. "It's purely for the story."

He reached across his desk to stroke her arm. "Are you sure it's just not for the fact that you want to live with me? And get to know me."

She gave him a stop in your tracks unless you want to die look and his hand dropped from her arm. "It's for entirely business reasons. I need to observe the environment in which you live so that I can write the best possible book there is. I want to do this right and that's all."

Chuck leaned back in his desk chair and regarded her carefully over the top of his fingers which were laced together over the desk. "No."

"Why not? Give me one good reason."

"Because I said so. That's reason enough.

"Not for me."

Chuck gave her a calculating look. "I will admit that you do intrigue me, but I don't want to have a book written about me. I don't need any more drama or interference in my life right now. I get enough of that shit at home."

Blair carefully leaned forward a placed a hand over his. The heat spread across her palm and nestled in the lower region of her body. She didn't like the reaction that she got when she touched him. He looked surprised but closed his hand on top of hers and slowly rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. They shared a look, and it shocked him. In the six years that he had been married to Serena, this had never happened with her, and here he was holding hands with a woman he had met twenty minutes ago.

"Please?" She gripped his hand harder.

"I said no." Chuck's thumb continued to graze over the palm of her hand.

"Chuck, it's not going to be as bad as you think. I would interview you for various topics that I needed you for and you would have the final say so, and you would be the one to approve the book. And think of what it could do for Bass Industries. Once people read this book it will give you even more business and you'll become more famous then you are right now. Everyone will know the story of how the great Chuck Bass rose to fame and saved his father's company. Don't you want that story to be told?"

He thought about it and Blair pulled her hand back from his. She gave him a shy smile. This woman intrigued him and he didn't know why. He wanted to get to know her better and maybe in time even have sex with her. No one could say no to him, but she looked liked she could prove to be a challenge and he needed that in his life right now. That was ultimately what he made him say, "Alright, but you're going to be the one to explain this to my wife."

"Let's go." She had already picked up her purse and was out the door.

XOXO

"Nice car." She commented as he got onto the freeway and headed back home.

He smirked. "I wouldn't call a Ferrari just nice, Blair. It's more than that."

She looked at him and smoothed her hand over the genuine leather. The smoothness of it brought a smile to her face. "I'm not like you. I wasn't raised with money and I certainly wasn't a typical Upper East Sidder. But I think nice is a word that describes this car perfectly."

Chuck watched the traffic on the road before turning to glance at her. "You didn't come from money?"

"No, I didn't."

That only made him like her more. He decided to change the subject. "Are you married or do you have a boyfriend?"

Blair chuckled. "Getting personal already, are we?" When he said nothing, she continued, "I broke up with my long term boyfriend a few months ago, but since then I haven't been with anybody else."

"Tell me about it."

"There's not much to tell. He's actually an employee of yours. Dan Humphrey. We dated for four years and he cheated on me every chance he got, and I finally had enough. We're still friends though. It wasn't malicious or anything, he just can't help himself. It's probably a lot like you with women and sex."

His head whipped around at that. "You really know nothing about me."

"I plan to find out, Bass. That's what I'm here for."

"Are we back to last names, again?"

"That's up to you."

He gnawed on his lip. "I don't want to argue with you, I get that enough from my wife who I absolutely detest."

Blair gave him a quizzical look. "Why did you marry her? Did you ever love her?"

His hands tightened on the steering wheel and his knuckles started to turn white. "I thought that I did at one time, but I really don't think I ever did. It was something that I was pushed into and I don't really like to talk about it. One day I'll tell you the true reason I married her, but that's a story for another day. But now I fucking hate her." He finally realized what he had said and a glacial look came over his face. "And that better not go in that fucking book of yours."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Chuck tapped a hand on his leg impatiently. "She's going to be infuriated about you having to live with us. Be prepared, it's just a little warning."

"Don't you worry, I can handle anything that she throws at me."

XOXO

As soon as they entered the living room, Serena rounded on them. "Who the hell is she? Are you actually bringing your whores home now?"

He grabbed Blair's arm and muttered an apology, but she waved him off and walked over to Serena. She held out her hand. "I'm Blair Waldorf, and I know that you don't know anything about me, but I am the furthest thing from a whore, and I don't think your husband would appreciate you talking to him like that." She turned around and smiled at him.

"That's none of your fucking business, and I don't give a shit who you are." Serena snarled.

Blair nodded, like she was talking to a complacent child. "Alright, this is not going to be easy. I went to see Chuck this afternoon because I'm writing a book about him and Bass Industries, and I'm going to be living with you for the next few months because I need to observe the daily going ons in his life to make this book the most realistic and real that it can be. Is that going to be alright with you?"

Serena thrust her face closer to Blair's. "Is this a joke? Because if it is, it's not funny at all."

He lightly touched Serena's arm but she jerked out of his grasp. "This is really happening, S. I mean, I objected at first but it will lead to even more publicity for Bass Industries and that can't be a bad thing, right?"

Serena looked aghast. "I don't believe this. Well, actually I almost do. You always did anything you could to annoy me, Chuck."

Blair stepped forward. "I'm not going to be in your way or anything. I'm just here to gather the required information for the book, and then I'll be gone."

Serena glanced between both of them. "Is there something going on between the two of you?"

Chuck opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly. He didn't know what to say, but Blair appeared too. "Of course not! We just met today for God's sake, and he's a married man. I would never do anything with him. That's a little insulting."

Serena shook her head. "You may have not thought of it, but I assure that my husband has. And it doesn't matter in the least that he's married. It's never stopped him before." She threw one more hateful glance at him. "Just the both of you stay out of my way, and everything will be fine."

Blair grabbed Serena's arm and turned her around in a hurry. "Listen, you know nothing about me, but you don't want to fuck with me. And maybe you're the one that should stay out of my way since I'm here to work." She quickly glanced at him only to see a shocked look on his face. She would guess that no one had ever stood up to Serena before. "Do you even have a job? No, don't even answer that. I have to go and get my materials and the stuff that I need for a few months, but I will be back. And I suggest that you not be anywhere near here when I get back. We're obviously not going to get along."

She stamped to the door, and threw it open, quietly closing it behind her. A flash of amusement crossed his face. Blair Waldorf was something. It was going to be a very interesting summer. No one had every shocked Serena so much because she was still wearing that face of amazement. He liked that. He was actually beginning to like Blair a little too much, and that could cause a lot of trouble that he did not need.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: This might just be another crazy idea, but I am going to run with it. Anyone interested in it? **


End file.
